Nathan Lubensky (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Forest Hills, Queens, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Bound to a wheelchair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Retired vaudevillian | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Columbia, Missouri | Creators = Roger Stern; Marie Severin | First = Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #47 | Death = | HistoryText = Dating Aunt May After May Parker underwent a coronary bypass operation she met Nathan at the Restwell Nursing Home. May and Nathan were soon engaged. Peter Parker was asked by Aunt May to follow Nathan into town. When Nathan left his bank, muggers accosted him. Peter drove them off as Spider-Man with help from a woman and her cane. As the woman helped Nathan with his heart pills, Spidey retrieved Nathan's satchel and found it full of money. After he came home, his condition worsened, as his heart was weakening steadily: he was tended by May, who was terrified at the thought of living without him. Confronted later by Peter, Nathan admitted he'd cashed out his life insurance policy. Death Having bet all his money on Raymond Trask's death, he attended with May the grand opening of his new casino yacht on the Hudson River. After the Vulture tried to take Aunt May hostage, Nathan leapt on his back and the villain flew off with him, who soon fell, but he was caught by Spidey. While the Vulture was lifted by Doctor Octopus in his Hover Jet, Nathan eventually died in Aunt May's arms. May mourned Nathan's death deeply and so did, surprisingly, Adrian Toomes. When the criminal realized he was dying of cancer, he set about putting his life in order before he died. He confronted May at her home, asking for her forgiveness. He hadn't forgotten the kindness that Nathan had shown him years prior at Restwell Nursing Home. May slapped him, refusing to forgive. Peter showed up later and May told him that a part of her heart died when Ben was murdered, another part when Peter's parents died and that the last part may have died with Nathan. Dead No More Years later, Nathan was one of the many allies of Peter Parker brought back to life by Spider-Man's clone Ben Reilly, who was acting as the new Jackal, as an incentive to convince Spider-Man to join his enterprise. When the Jackal's ally Doctor Octopus turned against him and set off the decay of the bodies of his subjects, Nathan's body started breaking down. While many of the people the Jackal cloned back to life didn't survive the decay before Spider-Man put a halt to it, others managed to survive. Nathan's subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Death by Natural Causes Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:New U Experiment Category:Cellular Degeneration Category:Formerly Deceased